


Sleep

by bluesquare



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Mild Angst, Partial Nudity, Romance, endgame spoilers, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesquare/pseuds/bluesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the wee hours and FeMU has some doubts that keep her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-credits. Assumes the ending where you sacrifice yourself, and then eventually reunited. 
> 
> FeMU's name is Asha, and she is very much married to Chrom. 
> 
> All disclaimers for fanfiction apply.
> 
> \---
> 
> April 14 2015: I've just found out that someone's been uploading my works on another website without my permission. So, in this light, I'll be changing the privacy settings of my fanfics to registered users only. While I realize that this might not be a full proof thing, it arguably might help a bit until this whole mess clears up.
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
> June 16 2015: So, I just found out that the ebooks-tree issue is kinda resolved(ish), so all my works will be back for public viewing :)

  
Asha feels the slow rise and fall of his chest against her back, and his arm is protectively coiled around her waist. She can't hear his heart beat as so much as she can feel it - a steady thudding - and decides that she misses the sound of it.  
  
She turns slightly, her face now aligned to Chrom's bare torso - he was never the type to sleep with his shirt on, save during winter. She absentmindedly lets her fingers roam, gently forming nondescript patterns across the his chest. Part of her wonders why _this_ feels so surreal. Perhaps, Asha thinks, she really did die during that final confrontation and this is merely her own version of what heaven feels like.  
  
But then….

She presses an ear against the center of his chest. _Dub dub. Dub dub_.  
  
She cannot deny she hears how much his heart sings seemingly for her only. Or the heat that breathes from every pore burns the tips of her fingers with familiarity and want. Or the closeness of his embrace that threatens to swallow her whole.  
  
She cannot deny that he is _alive_.  
  
"Asha…is something the matter?"  
  
His voice is husky and laced with the weariness of sleep. He pulls her even closer - so close that the distinction of his heart and hers no longer exists - and presses a kiss just at the top of her hairline. Long calloused fingers thread through the mess of her hair, gently coaxing her back to sleep. Asha closes her eyes, relishing how intimate his touch actually is.  
  
"Nothing really, " she finally replies as she returns the gesture with a kiss right at the center of his chest, "just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You."


End file.
